Dark Secrets
by random.A.M
Summary: Everyone has their dark secrets. Some have darker but the people with the darkest secrets are always the ones with a smile. (Fairy Tail high school fic). UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**AHEM** This disclaimer will be for all chapters i forget the disclaimer on hereafter.

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL :(**

* * *

**7:00**

"Get up Erza it's time for school!" Lucy yelled while shaking Erza her roommate so she would wake up. "Mmmmm...Five more minuets." Erza mumbled

"In five more minuets school will start. And it's the first day of year 12 so get UP!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Erza said, suddenly sitting up groping around for her glasses, which coming to think about it she didn't actually need them, she only used them to intimidate other students from Fairytail high (FTH),the school Erza and Lucy attended and this was their last year there.

Erza looked at Lucy who was ...laughing?

"Your face was hilarious. As if I would wake you up late on the day you become head-girl it's only 7. You need to look your best!"Lucy giggled

"How do you know I'm becoming head-girl anyway?" said Erza with a slight blush

"Well you're the one who gets top marks in everything especially in putting others in order which is just what needed in a head-girl " smiled Lucy

'She also gets top marks in being evil, how to kill and how not to get asked out ' she added in her mind

"Anyhow get your uniform on." Lucy said waving about a freshly ironed blouse.

"'k" said Erza lazily getting of the bed and grabbing her blouse from Lucy and her skirt from the ironing table where she left it last night after ironing it (like a perfect student should)and walked into the bathroom. 'what a strange girl' Lucy thought

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door. Hopefully this Erza person was a nice person unlike before. Inside was a red head sitting on the bed crying. "Hey." Lucy started gentle as she took a seat next to her "Don't cry, your name is Erza right?" The girl nodded and Lucy put an arm around her. She didn't ask why Erza was crying she only comforted her as Lucy knew that when she was crying about...what happend... she only wanted comforting not endless questions._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

**7:30**

"Erza!" Lucy yelled as she banged on the bathroom door "Have you finished yet? I want to tie my hair up."Lucy heard the lock click open and found Erza blow drying her bright red hair so that she could tie it up easily.

Lucy tied up her hair into a messy bun with two wavy strands of hair framing her face.

Lucy then turned her attention to Erza's hair which was in a tight bun "tut tut

"Lucy said shaking her head

"Turn around." She said sternly.

"Why? My hair's just right for school." Erza questioned. Lucy shook her head

"If you want to get a boyfriend. That."Lucy gestured to Erza's hair style, "won't get you anywhere. Let me do it for you and even Jellal will want to ask you out."

Erza turned tomato red.

Jellal was mysterious blue haired boy with a red tattoo around his right eye from the sister school of FTH called Crime Sorcière High AKA 'The Sis'. FTH and

The Sis were very close schools and were always working together and since Erza and Lucy were such close friends they always went to The Sis to solve whatever issues were going on. That and Erza was always talking about the blue haired boy

**8:00**

Lucy laid back and looked at her masterpiece and sighed Erza now looked the best she ever looked in her whole life. Erza's hair dramatically tied up in a high ponytail, two long locks of hair left down on either side of her face and her fringe had been turned into a puff on top of her head

"Can I take a pic? Please?! It's for my last year of FTH picture album!" This year Lucy had decides to make an album of her last year at FTH

"Fine!" Erza humphed,"but quickly we have to get going!"

This was the down side of living with Erza, she always had to arrive at school early and Lucy was her roommate and Lucy didn't like walking alone so the both of them arrived at school at 8:15 when lessons started only at 9:05.

"Great!" Lucy took out her iPhone and clicked a picture for her second and last year in

FTH

"Come on now let's go." Erza said swinging on her sling bag which she packed the night before (she's little miss perfect) and unlocking the door.

**8:15**

"I hope we're in the same class again, Erza." Said Lucy. She hated making new friends when the arrived in the year 12 homeroom corridor. The problem now was finding out which class they were in but thankfully each class had a list on the door

"Ok! I'll take section's A and B whereas you take C and D!" Erza shouted out the orders while Lucy who did Erza's bidding without second thoughts. Erza ran her finger down the list of class A students. The class teacher was called Mrs. Connell. Erza remembered her from last year she often brought in her daughter, Asuka, when her husband was busy. Erza and Lucy weren't in this class but Mira-Jane's younger brother Elfman and his so called 'girlfriend' Evergreen were in this class

"Erza come here we're both in 12-C! We've got Natsu, Gray, Levy and it looks like Jellal has transferred from The Sis and joined us!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Well? If Jellal doesn't ask you out because of your hair which I did for you I'll do your homework for a week and vice-versa."

Erza had turned beet red. "B-B-But." Erza spluttered "No buts you will get asked out by the end of the day!"

"Fine." Erza muttered

"Did someone say my name?" Someone said

"Who said that?" asked Lucy

Erza's face became as red as her hair as a certain blue haired boy entered the corridor" It's ..." Erza started

"Jellal's the name" he completed

"Hey Lucy ... Erza did Lucy do your hair for you? You should wear your hair like this more often it really suits you! And who are you?" Asked the resident bookworm and grammarist, Levy to Erza and Jellal respectively

"Yes I did do Erza's hair for her doesn't she look awesome! This is Jellal he's from The Sis and Erza is always talking about him and she really, really, really like-"

"That's enough Lucy. Isn't it Lucy "interrupted Erza giving Lucy a demonic look. (Lucy had said this in front of Jellal.)

"Sorry Erza." Mumbled Lucy looking at her feet. "Come on let's just get to class and grab some good seats near the back before the rest come along." Smiled Jellal

"'K." Said Lucy smiling back in a friendly way.

"Levy?" Lucy asked once Erza and Jellal entered the class together.

"Yes Lucy." Replied Levy

"They are perfect for each other."

**9:00**

"Time for assembly guys. Fall in line." yelled Erza as she took her place at the back near Lucy who was gossiping with Cana, who always dully smelt of alcohol, about the next head girl and boy.

"I think the next will be Erza."Said Lucy

"Yeah defiantly." agreed Cana "And I think you will be the deputy."

"No." said Lucy blushing "I haven't been here long enough. I heard you have to be here at least 4 years to be head or deputy."

"There is no rule like that." Piped in Erza, "It doesn't matter how long you've been here as long as your a good student you've got a good chance."

The line started moving toward the assembly hall

"Thanks but I think Lisanna is a more likely choice."

Lisanna was the youngest of the Strauss siblings but she had been put in a grade up as she was constantly being left out in the grade below.

"What about head-boy?" asked Lucy.

"Laxus would be a good choice but seeing as he's the head master's grandson I suppose he'll only be at best the student council's advisor." said Erza

"Your right if Laxus was head boy a lot of people would think he was chosen because of favouritism. What about Gray or Natsu?"replied Lucy

"Just because Natsu is suitable as your boyfriend doesn't mean he's suitable as head boy he's way to childish but Gray would be ok he's down to earth at times ." Said Cana

"But Gray is more emmm worthy of deputy."Said Lucy

"Shhhh."Hissed Erza elbowing Lucy in her ribs. "Take your seats."

**9:12**

"And that is why you should never take drugs." concluded the headmaster, . He always made the talks on drugs , smoking that kind of thing as no else wanted to and if he didn't he'd be fired by the principal who no one has seen

"Now time to find out this years student council let start of with this year's guest to dole out the badges . This year it is " paused for effect "is Mira-Jane Strauss " a loud applause was heard and Mira-Jane walked down to the stage to hand out the badges. Mira-Jane was a legend at FTH .She had scored top marks in everything

"Now as let us start with head librarian. This year we have none other than…"

* * *

yeah i know there's not much darkness in this chap but i promise next chap there will be

This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so if you can think of any way to improve it. Be my guest. I haven't thought of who to pair Lucy with yet. vote for who to pair her up with the options are

Natsu  
Laxus  
Sting  
Rouge

I need help with student council places and who gets which place so please help me out here. but I've already decided headgirl and boy and deputy headgirl i'm just stuck on the rest

Review please *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

"This years librarian is none other than Levy McGarden" a lot of cheers came from the crowed and Lucy spotted a guy called Gajeel, who transferred from a rival school called Phantom Lord along with a girl called Juvia , staring intently at Levy as she walked down the aisle to receive her badge from Mira-Jane. "Now this year's prefects are Rouge Cheney and Gajeel Redfox." Rouge and Gajeel walk up to the stage. Rouge joined last year after the high school games along with his friend Sting Eucliffe from a rival school called Sabertooth. The rest of the school council was as follows:

Sports captain - Natsu/Gray

Treasurer - Sting

Manager - Cana

Advisor - Laxus

"Now." said "It's time for the heads. Let's start with the deputies. They are the cousins of FTH. They are Lucy and Loke Heartfilia!" The crowd roared. Those two were extremely popular."Lucy it's you!" Cana hissed when she made no movement to get up. She blinked and hesitantly got up. She and her cousin Loke walked together towards the stage, bowed, received their badges and moved to a corner of the stage.

"Finally it is time for head-boy this boy recently transferred from The Sis but he has had such good grades I just had to make him head-boy" the crowed was silent "Who is it?" Yelled some kid in his sophomore year.

"It's Jellal Fernandes!"

The crowed started whispering then muttering and then one lone person started clapping and with that all the people in the school started clapping.

"So now it's head girl. This year we have a smart, clever and wise student who you can look up to she is the one and only Erza Scarlett. And may I say Erza you look very nice today especially your empha!" At that point had gotten too pervy and Mira-Jane had covered his mouth.

**9:25**

"I told you guys that you would become head's" said Cana gleefully as they walked back their homeroom

"Whatever. What's more important is that our homeroom teacher is a new teacher called Ms.M. I wonder what the 'M' stand for (the rest of her name was smudged) and what she looks like hopefully she's nice." Said Lucy

"Does it matter?" Cana said offhandedly waving it away.

"It does! Hopefully this teacher will let me go to the library in-between classes to exchange my books and exchange other people's book as I'm now librarian." Piped in Levy "Oh and well done on getting deputy Lu-Chan!" She added after much ado.

"Thanks Levy. And same to you."

The group of 3 had reached the classroom now and took their places silently as they were scared of Erza yelling at them if they started talking.

**9:35**

"It's been 10 minuets since class should have started. The teacher still hasn't come yet." Said Erza impatiently.

"Erza, you haven't changed a bit since we first met." Smirked Jellal.

"I don't want to remember that Jellal." Said Erza solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Because- no not in class later." The whole class was staring at Erza and Jellal squabbling over something that no one else knew about.

"Fine." Replied Jellal "break."

'What on earth are they talking about?' thought Lucy 'maybe it has something to do with Erza's tears on that first day. And I wonder how they met.I think I'll spy on them at break time .'

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a high pitched voice and terrified said "I'm so sorry I'm late I'm new here and I couldn't find the right classroom."

A young blue haired girl who looked about 12 came tripping in "My name's Wendy Marvell and I'm your class teacher for this year. I would like to start by taking attendance."

After taking attendance Miss. Marvell tried to reach the chalk which was kept on top of a cupboard. After 5 minuets of reaching Jellal sighed and got up from his seat and took down the chalk for her.

No one asked why she was teaching students older than her as this kind of thing was normal at FTH. Once they even had a blue cat as their teacher. Miss. Marvell was now trying to reach the duster on the top of the chalk board.

'It's going to be a long day.'

* * *

I'm sorry i didn't mention that Loke is Lucy's cousin and that this chap is wayyyyy to short but anyway...

please review and vote for who to pair up Lucy with and REVIEW and follow but MAINLY REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I have a poem for you from one of my poetry stories called **Their Lives** it's a series of 4 line poems please,please read it if you like this poem.

Erza

With her heart inside her chest,

She always tries her best,

As she knows it's a test,

For with life she is blessed.

* * *

**11:10**

"Jellal dear could you please bring your notebook here." Said Miss. Marvell,who was sitting at her desk. Maths was almost over and Miss. Marvell was checking the notebooks "You got this here wrong as you forgot to carry the 3 but otherwise brilliant." Said Miss. Marvell to Jellal

"Whose notebook haven't I corrected yet?" Lucy raised her hand

'how can a 12-year-old correct a seniors work' she thought as she raised herself from her seat to the teacher's desk 'she's not even a freshman and I'll bet she can't even reach the floor from her seat yet.'

"Here." Lucy said as she pushed her notebook to Miss. Marvell. Lucy ducked her head and looked at Miss. Marvells's feet which as she thought couldn't touch the ground

"Thank you emmmm was your name Lilly or- yes it was Layla wasn't it." Lucy felt her eyes widen

"My name is Lucy."

"Oh sorry." The little girl laughed "My mother has…sorry _had_ a friend called look a little like her that's why I got your name mixed up."

"Layla's my m-m-mothers name." Lucy's eyes filled with tears at the same time the bell for break rang she ran out of the class with a worried teacher looking after her.

Miss. Marvell facepalmed "It's my first day teaching and I already made someone cry. I'm so stupid and mean a-a-and." With that Miss. Marvell burst into tears the students stared at her wondering what to do if a teacher/little girl started crying. Most of the students cleared out so they wouldn't have to comfort her. After that the only people left were Jellal and Erza. Miss. Marvell had hopped down from the high desk and left to get a tissue.

Lucy had run to the bathroom,checked if anyone was she was sure no one was there she screamed at the reflection in the mirror. "Why did you leave Mama?" she let tears she hadn't shed for 1 year flow.

Suddenly she remembered the Erza and Jellal thing so she quickly washed her face and got out some mascara a thin line worked like magic and made it look like she hadn't been crying at all.

She ran out of the bathroom where she bumped into her cousin Loke "Hey Lucy heard you ran out your class crying from Natsu he's really worried so's Rogue and Sting."

"Nothing really Loke. Congrats on getting deputy as well by the way. I've gotta go. See ya." She said giving Loke a quick parting hug and ran off in the direction of her class to spy on Erza.

Lucy stood by the door and listened in on the conversation

"No Jellal I don't want to remember how we met ."

"That's not my question!"

"We were taken to a brothel _and_ an abattoir who would want to talk about that!" Erza's voice broke 'No way' Lucy thought 'And I thought I had a terrible past' Lucy decided she'd had enough she put on a shocked and surprised face and walked in and looked at Jellal and Erza,who was crying.

"I came here to get my Spanish and French books and look what I and I thought you two would make a great couple but in fact you made her cry." Yelled Lucy at Jellal. He angrily grabbed his books and walked out. "Come on Erza let's get you cleaned up before anyone see's. And it's ok the deal is off just forget about it." Erza nodded. Lucy gave her a comforting hug and lead her to the bathroom.

"You want to tell me why you're crying?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head she didn't want to tell anyone her story just yet "Ok" said Lucy gently. Lucy felt the same once. Loke had helped her through it forming their special brother,sister bond "Ok we should go to language classes now. I took your books before we left here quickly put this on." Lucy said handing her mascara over.

Suddenly the end-of-break bell rang. Lucy and Erza hurriedly ran to French class on the way Erza murmured "Thanks Lucy." "No need to say that. We're nakama that's what we do."

**3:25**

** "All student council members meet in the study hall after school closes."** Said the voice on the speaker.

Lucy quickly poked the sleeping boy next to her

"Has history finished yet?" Moaned Natsu

"Almost. There's a test tomorrow and I didn't write your notes."

"What! Lucy! Your so mean!"yelled Natsu.

"Do you have something to say ?" Said a stern Mr. Justine

"No." Whimpered Natsu.

"Good."

"Cheer up Natsu. I was only kidding. You know I would never forget your notes."giggled Lucy "And we have our first council meeting today after school." The end of school bell rang. "Oh there it is just in time. Come on let's go!" Lucy grabbed Natsu said her thanks to Mr. Justine and ran off to the study hall dragging Natsu behind her and her brown shoulder bag banging against her skirt, which was strange enough even though it was super-duper short it didn't fly up like normal skirts do.

* * *

A/N Eeeek this chappie has exactly 900 words! (not including the A/N's)

Thanks soo much for reviewing

Lucy pairing + character's thought

**Sting-5** (so Lucy and I huh?)

**Natsu-2** (guys i need more votes)

**Rogue-1**(*silence*)

**Laxus-0** (how come that white dragon guy gets 5 votes and i get none?)

**continue voting!If you've already voted please don't vote again.**

Fare thee well

Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

"Look! We're the first to arrive!"exclaimed Lucy.

Since they were first the lights were off.

"I can't see very much right now."said Natsu.

"Well then let's find the switches."

Lucy started groping around for the switches where as Natsu was deep in thought.'Wow I didn't know she was so pretty and slim and her hair!' He thought as he watched Lucy's silhouette. Suddenly he heard a scream followed by a crash.

Lucy had tripped head first into a place where stacks of chairs were kept. She felt rather dizzy. She looked around and heard a voice and a flame. As the flame came closer it became clear that it was Natsu holding up a lighted match

"Natsu you Dumbo! You had matches and you didn't light them!" Lucy tried her best to shout but that fall was really getting to her.

"I only remembered that I snuck some into school now."Natsu shrugged

"Oh well just help me get up."

Natsu stuck out a hand (the one without the match). Lucy grabbed it and Natsu pulled her up with such force that he dropped the match which by now had died out and Lucy ended up in his arms. Natsu pushed out a strand of hair from Lucy's face and cupped her face. He brought her face closer to his. Lucy braced herself. Natsu was going to steal her first kiss. Her first kiss. It was probably his hundredth kiss seeing how handsome he was. He pulled Lucy in closer. 'This is it' she thought.

Suddenly Natsu shook his head. "Our first kiss should be in a better place than this! Lucy will you be my girlfriend?" He proposed.

Lucy giggled it was the first day back at school and she already got herself a boyfriend! "As they say in French mais oui, of course!"

Suddenly the light turned on. It was Sting and Rogue. The newest transfer students. They were brothers but not by blood.

"Lucy!"said a shocked Sting. "You told me you wouldn't date anyone here. You're the best friend who's a girl I know. A sister in fact. You're supposed to tell us these things!"

Lucy pushed away from Natsu and towards Sting and Rogue "Why do you need to know about my love life?!" Yelled Lucy.

Rogue turned away and Sting stuttered "because - because"

"Because what!" Demanded Lucy

"Nothing. You know what? Leave it. Let's just set up the chairs." As soon as there was no one in earshot Sting said to himself "because I like you. That's why."

'Did Sting just say that!' Thought Rogue.

" If you really like her then let her go. Let her be happy." Rogue said to his brother. Sting replied by putting on a smile. He than ran over to Natsu and said " If you hurt my Sister I will inflict the pain back on by a hundred times ok!"

"I will never hurt her never ever ever."vowed Natsu.

Lucy gave a gave a sort of half sigh 'Thank god' she thought.

**3:45**

Everyone had arrived at the meeting except for the head girl and boy themselves. The door suddenly felt open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Said a flustered Erza.

"So am I." Said Jellal who was right behind her.

"Ok so now we're here let's start."

**4:30**

'What was Erza doing with Jellal? And why did she come back all flustered. I mean he made her cry so what could have happened in that last period.' Wondered Lucy

"Lucy are you taking notes?" Came a scary voice from Erza

"Eh emm- ehh- ahh" stuttered Lucy she had been zoning out and daydreaming about dating Natsu and Levy dating Gajeel and the two couples going on double dates. And Erza's Jellal problem and that kinda thing for the last ten minuets. NOT taking notes.

"It's fine I did ." Said Loke.

Lucy gave a look to Loke that said 'I am eternally grateful for you just saved my life.'

Loke leaned forward and whispered in his cousin's ear "I only wrote notes when I saw you started daydreaming. What were you daydreaming about any way?"

"I'll tell you later." Whispered Lucy Back.

Loke nodded a went back to scribbling notes on the meeting.

**4:45**

"Ok so let's wrap up for the day we'll continue the day after tomorrow." With that Erza and Jellal both stood up and walked out. The others slowly followed. Lucy and Natsu waited until they weren't the only ones left.

"what's your mobile number?"Natsu asked Lucy

"It's xxxx-xxx-xxx." Replied Lucy

"Ok thanks. I'll call you."

"See ya!"shouted Natsu ran out she felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket. It was Loke "Hi Loke what's up?"

"You and Natsu that's what's up!"

"How did you know that?!"

"Sting was pretty pissed on the way back home."

'Sugar' thought Lucy 'I forgot that Sting and Rogue lived next to Loke'

"Well what about Rogue?"

"Same ol' silent guy"

"mmmm"said Lucy uneasily

"Oh and Lucy I saw ..." All Lucy could hear was static

"What did you say?Loke!We're breaking- " Lucy cut the phone there was no use. What had he wanted to tell her?

**5:00**

"What did Loke want to tell me?"Lucy thought aloud. She lay on her stomach across her bed with her head hanging over the bed. She was contemplating and speculating about that days events.

"Waiting for Erza is boring I'm just going to write in my diary before she comes back." She was talking to herself again.

Lucy walked to her side of the wardrobe and stuck her hand underneath her underwear and pulled out a decorative diary. She then pulled out a necklace from under her shirt with a key as a pendant. The blonde then unlocked her diary using the pendant and flipped the pages to September 2nd and started writing.

**5:25**

Lucy sighed as she placed her diary back underneath her underwear. 'After all of this writing I still can't make out head or tails of this days events' Lucy thought.

Lucy's mobile started ringing. It scared the life out her. She ran around looking for it. She eventually found it and she picked it up

"Hello?"greeted/asked Lucy.

"Hello Lucy? It's Natsu."

"Oh Hi."

"Emm are you free on Saturday?"

Lucy wanted to play hard-to-get so she answered "Depends what time?"

"Around five-ish?"

"Oh no I've got tennis then." Lucy didn't make that up. She really had tennis. She had to keep herself fit somehow.

"Ok then Friday after school !"he said brightly

"When?"

"Same time."

"Sure." Lucy agreed with a smile.

"It's settled then I'll pick you up after school at around 5. Ok then see ya."

"Bye."

"Wait Lucy you stay at Fairy hills right?"

"Yes I do."

"Thanks. Ok then bye."

"Bye-bye" Lucy cut the call.

**6:13**

Erza strode in. She was back from her tuition class. You think she was the one studying don't you? Oh no! Erza was the one teaching. The only thing Lucy could do about it was pray for the 9-year-olds being taught by her. And hopefully they wouldn't die. But on the other hand she wanted to become a paediatrician so it might help her in college.

"Guess what?!" Said Lucy excitedly.

"What?" Erza replied in a no-nonsense voice.

"Natsu asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and we're going on our first date on Friday!"

Erza looked genuinely happy for her friend but if you looked closer you could see the sadness in her eyes. But of corse Lucy was wayyyy to happy to notice,which was strange as she normally noticed this kind of thing.

* * *

**8:30**

Erza shut her laptop and uncrossed her legs and walked down to the dining hall. It was pretty small but cosy with a cute little fireplace to one side. Lucy was already there chatting with Lisanna and Levy. **_(A/N that's funny Lucy,Lisanna and Levy. 3 L's)_**

'probably talking about how Natsu asked her out.' Thought Erza 'I don't feel like eating cake today I'm just going to eat some rice.'

"Hello Erza. Juvia see's you are not eating cake today." Said Juvia who had plopped herself down next to Erza. The Scarlett haired girl merely smiled and nodded as a reply.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun should just confess his feeling to Levy instead of acting rather all big and broody. Don't you agree!"

Erza looked at the girl and said "Look at it from Gajeel's point of view say you were in Gajeel's place and Gray as Levy what would you do? What if there was a terrible history between you or the missing puzzle piece was the most important?" Erza gasped and covered her mouth she had spoken of her situation not Gajeel's! She had to get out of there. She mumbled a lame excuse to get out of there to Juvia. Then she walked to the door closed it before running out of the dormitory.

She ran as fast as she could and only stopped when she found the fallen tree she had etched her name upon when she was younger with Jellal to help direct 'd written his own name next to traced with a slender finger,her name and the name next to it.

She felt a shift presence behind her she whipped around with her red hair flowing behind her. Erza took a sharp breath the moonlight she saw a handsome man. Erza whispered "Jellal."

* * *

Look! A long chappie :)

thx 4 all the reviews and follows! I love you guys 4 that!

I no it looks like its pretty much NaLu from here but don't worry I still haven't decided who 2 pair up Lucy with.

from this update onwards I will update every saturday or sunday as school is going to start.

Sooo continue voting for Lucy's pair and reviewing and following.

Random.A.M out

ps sorry 4 shortening evrythin its because I'm updating usin my iPod


	5. Omake

I thought you guys might want to have a look into Erza and Jellal's past so here's a snippet of their past. Don't worry I'll update with a proper chapter soon

BTW I forgot the disclaimer for the other chaps so this disclaimer coutns for every chap i missed and every chap in the future

Disclaimer I do NOT own fairy tail. It's unlikely you do too unless ,you know, you're Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Hey you with the red hair!" Said a bald guard pointing to a seven-year-old Erza, "put those rocks over there."he ordered gesturing to a heap of rocks.

"B-b-but I just put them over there." Squeaked Erza.

"You know? The boss had just received a new machine and needs to test it on someone I think you will do perfectly. Come on." He said grabbing Erza's upper arm.

"No please I'll move them let me go."squeaked Erza.

"Too late." Said the guard smugly. "Let her go!" Said a voice from behind Erza.

"Who dares oppose me!"bellowed the guard turning around to face the people behind him.

"I did!" Said a small boy calmly stepping out of the crowd. He had strange blue hair and a red tattoo around his eye.

"You will come next!" yelled the guard.

Erza was surprised by this meaningful gesture. She caught the boy's eye and shook her head meaning for his to stop or they would take him too. The next thing he did surprised her even took her hand and tugged at her at the same time saying that if they take her he would have to come too. This boy had figured that they were short of slaves.  
"Fine then. Just this once but next time I WON'T let you free."The guard was defeated! "Now move those rocks'"

Erza scurried over to the blue haired boy and said "Thank you for helping me out there."

"Your welcome." said the boy as he turned around sullenly.

"Wait." called out Erza she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him "At least tell me what your name is."

"Tell me what yours is first." Apparently he didn't want anyone to know his name.

"My name's Erza." She squeaked.

"Erza -what ?"

"Just Erza."

"I'll think of a last name for you and I'll tell you when we get put back in the cell."

**Later-**

"What about Erza Harper?" asked Shou.

Jellal shook his head "No people will think that's her middle name."

"I think Erza Kitten has a nice ring to it."piped in Millianna

"Too weird."

"Erza Smith" Tried shou again

"Too normal"

"Erza Cat." said Millianna Naively

"No!"

"Erza Whiskers?"

"No cat things Milli!"

"What about Erza Knightwalker?" said Simon shyly

"Yeah that describes our Erza pretty wall." agreed Wally

"Hmm" thought Jellal "Maybe but i think.." he walked over to Erza and lifted a lock of her fiery hair

"Erza Scarlet"

* * *

I'll update soon :)

Review

check out my other story

see ya


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. I've had barely any time to write proper stories recently and so I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you would like to adopt this story PM me before 22nd august which is when I will delete this story.

BTW I am continuing dear Fairy Tail please do read that.

If any one does want to adopt dark secrets i will post another chapter (when that writer uploads the story) containing the writers name and whatever they've decided to call the adopted story.

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

Random.A.M.


End file.
